1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective wearing apparel, and more particularly to comfortable, exterior apparel for the protection of the leg from above the knee to the top of the arch of the foot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As man has developed in the civilized world, as it is known today, he has had to develop different means to protect the leg through these development stages. One such device, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 1,749,789, was needed only when man was able to turn solid metal into molten hot liquid. Prior to this ability to create molten liquid, man had no need for such a fireproof legging.
The same is true of the need that was the source for the development of the present invention. No known prior art is known to exist that embodies the spirit of the present invention. The present leg protector was developed to protect the leg from the pain and injury sustained while operating an electric or gas powered string trimmer such as is commonly used in the maintenance of lawns and ditches everywhere. Because of the recent invention of the string trimmer, this concept for leg protection was only recently created. The present invention addresses this need directly.
The leg protector offers the user a means of protection heretofore unknown or unavailable and because of the serious pain and/or injury that is generated by said string trimmers and the dirtying debris that is thrown against the leg of the user, a need exists for the protection of the leg of the user that is comfortable, easy to put on, quick to take off, economical and with the adjustability to fit the leg of different size wearers.